


Pieces of me.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Eu conheço o Eren. Ele não falaria algo assim se já não tivesse tomado uma decisão e me dou conta que de qualquer forma ele não comentou sobre outro lado da moeda: e se eu morresse ao invés dele, o que seria muito mais provável? Seria justo que eu o deixasse viver carregando esse peso?"Eren x Mikasa // Oneshot
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Pieces of me.

Ele tinha quinze.

Nossos pés estavam lado a lado dentro da água fria do rio e eu movia os meus lenta e distraidamente, formando uma ondulação na superfície transparente. Descansei a cabeça em seu ombro, mas ele não se moveu. Meus lábios se precipitaram num sorriso, meus olhos seguiram, doces, fitando o horizonte interrompido pela muralha. O vento instigava os cabelos e ele estreitou o braço direito na minha cintura, segurando mais perto, me protegendo. De tudo.

— Mikasa?

— Hm?

Eren me soltou e se afastou um pouco, olhando para a água corrente, perdido em seus pensamentos. Depois de um momento ele entrelaçou a mão com a minha sobre a grama, entre nós dois. A voz dele não era firme, eu percebi, mas como a voz de alguém que está hesitando muito antes de dizer algo:

— Você é tudo o que eu ainda tenho.

Suspirei. _Ainda tenho?_ Claro, eu jamais poderia dizer que a nossa vida fosse um mar de rosas, mas havia em Eren um imenso pessimismo que me esmagava. Isso me matava aos poucos. A _incerteza_. Por mais que eu demonstrasse que iria ficar ao lado dele custe o que custasse, na maioria das vezes o que eu recebia em troca eram seus pensamentos negativos. Ele completou:

— Só queria que a gente vivesse em outro mundo. Pra poder largar tudo e ir embora com você.

Pude ouvir uma voz lá no fundo sussurrar: _essa nunca seria a nossa realidade._

Me aproximei mais um pouco, depositando um beijo no braço dele, na altura do ombro, e fechei os olhos. Minha voz se misturou ao som do rio, baixa, contínua.

— Eu também.

__________________________________

Ele tinha dezessete.

Um longo suspiro escapa de meus lábios quando sinto o calor dele se afastar do meu corpo. Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido. O vapor da respiração formava círculos enevoados no ar. Ele, apoiado nos cotovelos sobre a cama, passou a mão pelos cabelos suados para afastá-los dos olhos. Eu ainda podia senti-lo em mim, seus beijos ávidos, sua voz rouca dizendo o meu nome, e era como se ele tivesse pregado cada ponto de sua existência em meus ossos. Estremeci, todo o meu corpo gravado pelas mãos fortes dele começando a se acostumar com a temperatura baixa do inverno. Me agarrei aos lençóis e retraí as pernas quando comecei a sentir frio, me aproximando novamente de seus braços. Era tão bom tê-lo por perto e tão raro poder estar com ele nos últimos dias, que eu queria aproveitar cada segundo que pudesse.

Mas, mesmo no escuro, o rosto dele demonstrava uma seriedade que eu não conhecia.

Eren entrelaçou os dedos nos meus num encaixe perfeito, puxando minha mão para perto de seus lábios e assim permaneceu, beijando meus dedos trêmulos, um por um, devagar.

— Mikasa...

A voz dele se mantinha baixa e cautelosa, e eu fazia o mesmo. Não queríamos acordar quem estivesse dormindo nos quartos que rodeavam o meu no QG. Eu tinha certeza que os outros estavam desfrutando de uma boa noite de sono, ao contrário de nós dois que sempre acabávamos derrotados pela insônia, pelos fantasmas do passado, pelo medo que congelava mais do que a neve torrencial que caía naquela noite. Esse medo mútuo que compartilhávamos nos ensinou a ter nossos meios de mantê-lo afastado, mesmo pelas poucas horas em que estávamos um nos braços do outro. Era o máximo que podíamos fazer.

Os olhos dele variavam de um tom esmeralda para um verde escuro e eu me peguei imaginando como cores tão bonitas tinham ido parar ali.

— Preciso que você me escute.

Assenti com a cabeça, deixando o caminho livre. Eu escutaria o quanto ele quisesse. Quanto mais ele demorasse, mais tempo estaria ali comigo. E eu não queria mais nada além disso.

— Eu tenho pensado em coisas que não deveria.

— Que tipo de coisas? — sussurrei, com uma súbita nota de preocupação na voz.

— Eu tenho criado muitas expectativas, sonhado com uma vida diferente. Não deveria ser assim. Somos da Divisão de Reconhecimento agora — ele mantém sua atenção fixa em mim, lendo cada reação nos meus olhos escuros. — É como se eu estivesse construindo um castelo com uma torre bem alta. E quanto mais alta ela ficar, mais doloroso será quando ela tiver que desmoronar. E você vê como _torres desmoronam_ todos os dias no mundo em que vivemos, Mikasa. Nossa família, nossos amigos. Mortos. Não quero que você tenha que passar por isso mais uma vez.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meus nervos, mas não tinha nada a ver com o frio. Eu sei que é verdade o que ele diz, mas eu reluto em concordar.

— Eu acho que é tarde demais para você dizer uma coisa dessas. Eu já me importo com você, Sempre foi assim desde que você mostrou... que existia o sentido de viver — tento apertar sua mão em resposta, mas ele a solta, agora enterrando o rosto nas próprias mãos e apertando as têmporas com os dedos, como se não quisesse mais enxergar o que estivesse à sua frente.

— Mikasa, eu não quero que você perca o sentido de viver se _eu_ não puder mais estar aqui.

— Eren...

De novo esse complexo suicida, essa negatividade. Ele se levanta da cama, se veste rapidamente e passa a mão pelos cabelos castanhos para jogá-los para trás. Parece que nada está funcionando direito, o sangue corre rápido em minhas veias e uma dor lancinante me faz perder o ar, sinto tudo tão rápido e tão lento ao mesmo tempo. É como se algo dentro de mim tivesse se quebrado e jaz em pedaços diante dos meus olhos. Ele balança a cabeça, me olhando fixamente. Eu vejo que não há mais nenhum lugar para fugir, eu vejo que ele ter se distanciado de mim nos últimos meses não significava simplesmente que ele estava muito ocupado para poder me dar atenção.

— Nós não podemos ficar juntos. Não quero que você sofra ainda mais quando... — ele parou no meio da frase, e um suspiro longo e triste escapou lá do fundo. Enquanto eu permaneço ali, sem palavras, ele se levanta e pega o resto de suas roupas caídas no chão. — Eu só quero que você entenda.

_Eu não quero entender._

— Você tem certeza que esse é o caminho mais fácil? — eu pergunto com receio, porque sei a verdade. É tão óbvio.

— Não é o mais fácil, mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer por você.

Sou atingida pelas palavras dele como um soco. Imagino há quanto tempo ele está tentando me dizer isso. Sinto vontade de gritar e me prendo aos lençóis, segurando a respiração uma ou duas vezes, tentando me acalmar. Minha visão começa a ficar embaçada. Alguma coisa não se encaixa, não depois de tanto tempo que passamos juntos, não depois de todas as coisas ruins que tivemos que suportar.

_Eu não quero acreditar._

— Eren, a gente se vê todos os dias, como você quer que eu finja que tudo vai ficar bem se você morrer, que isso não me abala? Eren, você sabe. Eu te amo.

— Isso. É isso que você não deve dizer. É o que temos que evitar a todo custo. Eu tenho pensado em te dizer isso há muito tempo, mas foi só agora que eu pude abrir os olhos — ele veste o casaco que havia pegado no chão mas deixa o capuz sobre a cabeça ao olhar para a neve na janela, como se os flocos brancos estivessem caindo por cima dele. Suas mãos se contraem nos bolsos, como se ele estivesse tentando conter sua raiva. — Não é amor, sabe. Foi só um tempo que nós passamos juntos, precisamos um do outro. Isso não dura pra sempre, Mikasa.

Tento olhar para ele, mas é aí que eu perco as forças. Não sei como e não quero pensar no por que de isso estar acontecendo. Eu acho que começo a chorar, não sei, porque ele desvia o olhar para a parede, me virando as costas. Eu não aguento mais ouvir essas coisas, chega. _Chega, Eren._

_Eu já entendi..._

— Esse mundo vai frear qualquer um que tente ser feliz.

_Eu já entendi..._

Eu abro a boca mas não consigo falar, e a frase morre em meus lábios. Dor, tanta dor, fechando a minha garganta, tapando os meus ouvidos, me deixando tonta e desnorteada. Eu conheço o Eren. Ele não falaria algo assim se já não tivesse tomado uma decisão e me dou conta que de qualquer forma ele não comentou sobre outro lado da moeda: e se eu morresse ao invés dele, o que seria muito mais provável? Seria justo que eu o deixasse viver carregando esse peso?

Ele não comentou sobre isso porque não queria que eu me culpasse.

Egoísta. Eu suspiro. Fecho os olhos. Eu quero mas não consigo ir atrás dele, dizer que ele está errado, porque ele não está. Eren está se preparando para ir embora quando eu consigo reunir forças para fazer o meu último pedido. Não quero sentir isso nunca mais. _Me recuso._

— Me promete uma coisa, Eren? ...Não volte atrás.

— Não vou voltar.

Não houve sequer uma tempestade antes da calmaria. A voz dele me dá arrepios de tão branda, de tão fria e indiferente. Ele havia ensaiado o modo que iria dizer essas coisas pra mim, com palavras afiadas e leves como uma lâmina? Eu não sei, não sei.

Então ouço a porta se fechar e Eren me deixar sozinha.

E nada mais volta a ser como era antes.

__________________________________

Mas não é a última vez que ele me procura. Não o Eren, _o meu Eren_ , mas a pessoa que ele se tornou sempre retorna quando ele está sobrecarregado com sentimentos extremos que não consegue colocar em ordem, domar, esquecer, sempre que alguém próximo se vai e todos se retraem perguntando quem morrerá na próxima expedição. Os dias se passam, os meses, os anos, e assim a minha dor desaparece aos poucos. O tempo me molda como um bloco de mármore, batendo a estaca diretamente em todos os meus pontos fracos, destruindo todas as esperanças, destroçando todos os meus anseios e desejos até que eu volte a me tornar aquela garota apática e fria. Sem piedade, qualquer tipo de sentimento que tenho é destruído e com o restante sou obrigada a escondê-los, a apagá-los, a declarar que nunca existiram.

Apesar de todas as coisas ruins que existem nesse mundo e que eu tenho que voltar a aguentar sozinha, faço o possível pra me mostrar forte. Eren também tem seus momentos de fraqueza e suas recaídas, ele é tão humano quanto eu e sofre do mesmo modo que qualquer um. Somos dois vazios que não fazem sequer um esforço para se completarem, porque é inútil. Muitas vezes não sei de onde tiro forças para poder compartilhar, mas tento fazer com que ele não se lembre tanto das coisas que o fazem mal. Então eu o pego pela mão e o levo para o meu quarto, e nós somos como dois desconhecidos novamente. Eu o abraço em silêncio, ele tira as minhas roupas em silêncio e faz o que deseja fazer em silêncio. E depois vai embora. _Não o Eren, o meu Eren, mas a pessoa que ele se tornou._

________________________________

Eu tenho dezoito.

Posso ouvir o canto alegre dos pássaros lá fora, como se vivessem em um mundo perfeito. Que irônico. Meus olhos se estreitam na luz laranja que entra pela janela do meu quarto, reluzindo na mobília de madeira que compõe seus pequenos detalhes. É espaçoso estar no segundo andar, mas me pego desejando estar em cima da muralha, podendo ver o verdadeiro pôr do sol sumir por detrás do verde das montanhas, não aquele horizonte artificial e cinzento. Cruzo as pernas na cadeira. Manchas roxas e esverdeadas marcam a minha pele, denunciando a dor em meus braços doentiamente pálidos. Eu não tenho descansado nem um pouco. Eu não quero descansar.

Amanhã é dia de mais uma expedição. Provavelmente a minha última. No estrado de madeira desbotada da janela, traço alguns riscos com a unha, simulando a quantidade exata de pessoas que ainda restou da Divisão de Reconhecimento. E risco de novo até que desapareçam. Quantas pessoas já morreram no meu lugar? _O suficiente para que eu nunca consiga redimir, nem com toda uma vida._

Isso não aconteceria mais.

Eu me debruço no parapeito da janela, fitando o céu, meus cabelos sendo levemente arrastados pelo vento. Quero guardar aquelas cores em meus olhos.

O corredor está silencioso, mas a porta abre e eu não me sobressalto. Eu sei quem é, e não me viro. Ouço passos se aproximarem lentamente e sinto os dedos de Eren tocarem o meu ombro, deslizando exatamente onde o DMT deixou uma marca avermelhada bem visível, impossibilitando de esconder os meus esforços. Ainda assim eu não me movo e não o encaro.

— Você não precisa exagerar tanto. Vai acabar se machucando sério se continuar assim, Mikasa.

— Eu não estou exagerando. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes já salvei você por sempre dar o melhor de mim nos treinamentos? Deveria me agradecer.

Me encolho contra meus braços, meu cabelo preto fazendo uma sombra em meus olhos. Eu não quero pensar sobre amanhã, mas não existe nenhum remédio milagroso que me deixe fugir dos meus próprios pensamentos. Ficar sozinha talvez fosse a melhor opção. Acabaria logo. Mas ainda assim Eren estava ali, fingindo que se importava com a minha dor.

Ele coloca uma tesoura pequena ao meu lado na janela e o canto dos seus lábios se curva num sorriso.

— Não precisa me tratar assim, só vim pedir pra você cortar o meu cabelo. Você sabe que é sempre um desastre quando eu tento sozinho.

 _Um favor, claro_. Reviro a tesoura na mão, captando o metal frio sobre a pele. Sei que demoro um pouco para levantar, mas a verdade é que eu não estava preparada para tê-lo ali, conversando comigo tão casualmente. Desde que acordara eu estava planejando evitar ao máximo o contato com outras pessoas, principalmente alguém cuja existência por si só já me deixa insegura.

Ele se senta na cadeira em que até então eu estava, separo as mechas de cabelo castanho entre meus dedos e passo a tesoura com um gesto ágil. Elas caem no chão e me fazem pensar nas folhas marrons de outono, na cor da terra em volta do rio, das montanhas no fim de tarde. Corto outra e outra vez até que fique do tamanho que desejo, e minha preocupação se esvai momentaneamente. É tão bom ter esse vislumbre de toda a simplicidade de como as coisas eram antigamente... A última mecha comprida desliza em meu dedo indicador e eu desperto do devaneio quando sinto Eren levantar um pouco a barra do meu short, e um arrepio me atinge onde a mão dele me segura.

— Como conseguiu machucar desse jeito? — percebo então ele está se referindo a um corte profundo na minha perna, acima da coxa. Inutilmente me desvencilho e tento esconder. Sou péssima nisso. Ele me puxa para si e me faz ajoelhar em sua perna, as mãos fortes segurando firme ao lado do meu corpo, os olhos sondando os meus à procura de uma reação. Eu suspiro. Era bom demais imaginar que ele havia chegado ali só com o propósito simples de passar alguns minutos como duas pessoas normais. Não era nem preciso adivinhar o que ele tinha em mente. Como sempre.

— Foi numa árvore, não é nada sério — passo o braço direito por cima dos ombros dele para me equilibrar, sentindo seus músculos sob a camisa. Essa proximidade toda já não me deixa constrangida, nem me perturba, mas ele nota que fiquei chateada.

— Você não parece nem um pouco bem, sabia? — ouço Eren dizer quando me solta como se algo em mim tivesse _pedido_ , afastando distraidamente os fios de cabelo que lhe caíram nos ombros, nos braços e na parte da frente da minha blusa. — Acho que é melhor você não ir na expedição dessa vez.

As últimas palavras dele soam tão surreais que me pergunto se realmente acabei de ouvi-las. Eu me afasto dele em direção à janela, em choque, e ele pega o meu braço pelo pulso, me fazendo encará-lo. Os dedos dele pressionam bem onde eu também havia machucado mais cedo, mas não penso ter sido de propósito.

— Eren, o que houve? Eu já terminei — eu tento sorrir, mas tudo o que sai é um riso nervoso. Estou realmente assustada. — Quem não me parece bem é você, que tipo de ideia é essa?

O olhar que eu recebo é tão direto que me sobressalto. Então percebo algumas finas linhas vermelhas nos olhos dele que não deveriam estar ali, contrastando com aqueles tons de verde, agora tão opacos. Há alguns dias que eu não o via, mas isso era comum. Eren já não conversava abertamente comigo como antes. Mesmo que eu achasse que algo estava acontecendo, certamente ele não viria me contar por livre e espontânea vontade. Se ele tinha ido ao meu encontro, é porque alguma coisa o estava incomodando a ponto de não poder mais suportar.

_Tudo bem, então. Vou entrar no seu jogo._

— Se você encontrou bebida poderia ter pensado em trazer um pouco pra mim, você já está meio alterado, sabia? — eu sorrio, baixando o olhar, mas ele balança a cabeça negativamente. Foi uma tentativa de deixar o ar menos pesado, admito. Me afasto alguns passos e paro próximo da porta, fitando-o agora com uma curiosidade profunda agora que estamos distantes, até que meus olhos são atraídos para a profusão de cores ao longe. O céu se desmanchava em vermelho vivo e azul marinho além da janela que agora ele se encostava, me recordando novamente do que eu teria que enfrentar amanhã.

Ele continua em silêncio.

_Preciso acabar com isso de uma vez._

Paro de repente, com a maçaneta entre os dedos, de cabeça baixa. O certo deveria ser mandá-lo embora, eu já tinha feito o que ele pediu e deveria poder passar meu mais do que possível último dia de vida em paz. Eren tinha razão em dizer que eu estava abalada, mas eu só me sentiria mal com ele ali. Não queria ter de dizer adeus a ninguém mais. Muito menos a ele.

Mas, apesar de tudo, eu estava necessitando dele até o último suspiro. Por mais que não houvesse resquício de esperança de Eren ter algum sentimento por mim.

Eu precisava _daquele_ adeus.

E me odeio por isso.

— Você pode fazer o que _realmente_ veio fazer aqui, Eren — deixando a irritação transparecer em minha voz, puxo a minha camiseta pela barra e a jogo no chão. E ele não hesita em ir ao meu encontro, nem por um segundo, e isso me deixa enjoada. Me sinto usada, um ser descartável à disposição dele. Por mais que nesse momento eu precise usá-lo também.

Alívio e tristeza se misturam quando Eren atravessa o quarto e entrelaça os dedos nos meus cabelos para me beijar. Realmente sinto um sabor fraco de álcool em sua língua, mas não me importo. Ele me comprime levemente contra a madeira do armário e não reconheço aqueles lábios, não reconheço aqueles braços que me envolvem num abraço apertado, como se eu fosse frágil. Não era nada do que eu estava esperando na verdade.

Ele não abandona os meus lábios nem quando seus dedos deslizam pelas minhas costas, abrindo a fenda do sutiã ou descendo pela lateral do meu corpo para me livrar as roupas restantes. Os pelos da minha nuca se eriçam e não tem nada a ver com a brisa morna que entra pela janela, mas sim com a suavidade em que as unhas dele deixam rastros pela minha pele, com os lábios que seguem deixando leves marcas no meu pescoço, nos meus ombros, entre os seios. Eu prendo a respiração e meu coração dispara quando sinto seu cheiro, quando me dou conta de toda aquela demonstração de afeto repentina, e machuca ter de admitir que sinto saudades de alguém que já não me pertence há muito tempo. Algo em meu interior, guardado lá no fundo, me diz para ter cuidado, como um sinal de alerta. Algo que implora com toda a força para que ele pare com isso, para que ele me trate com seu modo indiferente como antes, para o meu próprio bem.

_Isso não é comum._

É quase como se ele estivesse voltado a ser o meu Eren, e eu não quero que isso aconteça. Aquele Eren não existe mais, foi apagado à força da minha memória e substituído por suas mentiras. O Eren que me amou na verdade nunca existiu.

Eu afundo os dedos nos cabelos curtos, atiçando-o e o obrigando a voltar a atenção para meus lábios depois que ele deixa os últimos beijos suaves nas marcas avermelhadas dos meus ombros. Ele deixa o ar escapar como se estivesse tendo dificuldade para respirar, como se aquilo o libertasse de sua angústia. Sinto que ele me empurra com mais força contra a porta do armário, seu corpo forte com os anos de treinamento e agora tão mais alto do que eu não me deixando escolha a não ser obedecer, quando ele sustenta as minhas coxas e faz com que eu prenda as pernas em sua cintura e os braços em seu pescoço. Começo a me sentir incomodada e vulnerável por só eu estar despida, logo meus dedos desfazem os botões na camisa dele, um atrás do outro com urgência, mas não me afasto o suficiente para que ele possa ver a minha expressão. Não quero sustentar aquele olhar. Não quero saber o que ele está pensando.

Mas não quero que ele descumpra a promessa que fez.

— Não se esqueça — eu sussurro antes de me atirar a ele em outro beijo faminto e desesperado. Preciso fazer com que ele entenda o que preciso, então aperto mais as pernas ao redor da sua cintura e na mesma hora sinto uma de suas mãos em minha coxa me puxar com mais força contra ele, apertando com violência quando ele desliza pelo canto de meus lábios e chega até o meu pescoço. Ele solta um suspiro impaciente contra a minha orelha, como se estivesse lutando contra sua iminente perda de controle. Meus lábios tremem e eu inspiro como se todo o ar me faltasse, meu quarto me parece fora de foco. Ele ainda é tudo o que me restou, e por um segundo eu sinto alívio por tê-lo contra meu corpo, seu coração batendo disparado contra o meu, sua voz, seu calor. Ainda estamos vivos, e isso deveria ser suficiente.

Acho que o deixei irritado por tentar dominá-lo, porque ele finalmente desiste de manter a leveza dos gestos e mostra novamente aquela agressividade de sempre. Eu não faço questão de me conter e minhas unhas se fecham automaticamente nos ombros dele quando avança o quadril contra mim e sua outra mão o livra de sua calça. Por um segundo, vejo naqueles olhos vermelhos um brilho de raiva contida, ou seria impressão minha?

Não consigo analisar por muito tempo, pois ele desliza para dentro de mim com toda a força, me fazendo gritar e gemer por entre os dentes cerrados, o som abafado enquanto meus lábios roçam em seu pescoço. Minhas pernas estremecem e eu prendo um braço no meio de suas costas e outro em seus ombros para me equilibrar. Ele não se altera e me mantém presa firmemente contra a madeira enquanto se movimenta dentro de mim, com uma brutalidade que não me dá escolha a não ser prender os meus suspiros descompassados. O tremor dá lugar ao desejo de tê-lo mais e mais quando sinto que estou me acostumando, agora consciente de ele ter enfim voltado a agir como antes. Sinto meu coração se aquietar e minha pulsação voltar a níveis normais, só assim me dou conta de como eu estava querendo que ele me dominasse. Aquele Eren frio, agressivo e que não deixava transparecer suas fraquezas estava diante de mim novamente, como as coisas deveriam ser.

— Mikasa...

Bem próximo ao meu ouvido, o sussurro dele me dá arrepios. Sinto que ele me sustenta com mais força e me beija com todo o desejo que alguém pode ter, deixando de me comprimir contra o armário. Ele me deita na cama, seu corpo encaixando sobre o meu, e não perde tempo de me invadir mais uma vez, e é quando nossos olhos se encontram. Vejo que ele está no seu limite, e pelo olhar de fogo que lança sobre a minha pele, percebo que ele está tão necessitado que está fazendo o possível pra não me machucar. Até na meia luz que entra pela janela o contraste da pele morena dele com a minha palidez é gritante. Eu realmente devo estar aparentando uma fragilidade que não é minha.

Se dou algum sinal de que não estou bem, ele ignora. Eren nunca se importa sobre como eu me sinto, e eu nunca digo a ele também. Não vale a pena. É como todas as vezes em que ele vem para o meu quarto: o familiar escuro que nos cerca, a minha voz vacilante implorando pelo corpo dele, enquanto minhas mãos se fecham nos lençóis quando ele investe contra mim com seu olhar de quem me deseja mais do que tudo, sua respiração ofegante e entrecortada enquanto ele faz o que quer comigo. Eu sinto que não vou aguentar mais, mas não me arrependo de não tê-lo mandado ir embora. De qualquer forma, essa é a nossa última vez sozinhos, e ele também sabe disso, ou jamais teria tocado no assunto da expedição. Eren se afasta um pouco para me observar e meu corpo se arqueia para trás quando a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim é intensa demais para suportar, meus pés se curvam na parte de trás das coxas dele fazendo com que ele vá mais fundo, e o atrito me faz perder completamente o controle.

Nada mudou, enfim, porque é assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Duas pessoas que se usam mutuamente, duas pessoas vazias e que precisam uma da outra para se sentirem menos incompletos. O nome dele fica preso em minha garganta e não consigo dizê-lo, porque isso me levaria de volta à realidade. E eu quero só um pouco mais dessa ilusão.

Meu corpo enfim relaxa contra o dele mas ele não para, de tão perdido que está. Eren fecha os olhos e se inclina mais sobre mim, seu corpo colado ao meu e seus lábios murmurando coisas que eu não consigo entender, palavras difusas e sussurros contidos. Ele cerra os dentes e sinto que seu corpo todo estremece lentamente quando ele atinge seu limite ainda dentro de mim, e eu deixo escapar um gemido baixo quando sinto seu calor abandonar meu corpo abruptamente. Eu custo a abrir os olhos, sinto a minha respiração falhar e meu coração também.

Ele está olhando pra mim.

Eu estou tonta e não consigo captar a pouca luz direito. Ele está olhando fixamente pra mim, seus olhos de esmeralda me encaram como se eu tivesse feito algo de muito errado. Eu estou confusa e atordoada, sinto como se estivesse sendo afogada e quando mais eu luto para respirar, mas a água enche os meus pulmões. A voz dele ecoa em minha cabeça como vento em um abismo, aquela voz que era tão sincera quando ele perdia o controle sobre si. Eu a ouço tantas e tantas vezes na minha cabeça que o silêncio do quarto parece não existir.

Os músculos dos braços dele estão tensos, a pele suada sendo pontilhada por algum arrepio inesperado, eu ainda estremeço com os espasmos. Ele se afasta de mim ao mesmo tempo em que me afasto dele, instintivamente, cada um se inclinando para o canto oposto da cama. Culpa, dor, vergonha, estão estampados no rosto dele. Eu não sei o que fazer e nem como agir.

— Mikasa, eu...

— Você prometeu!

O grito rouco sai da garganta como se não fosse meu. Eu estou cega de raiva, minha cabeça lateja. A única coisa que faço conscientemente é puxar o lençol sobre mim, numa tentativa patética de me esconder. Eren fica em silêncio, em defesa, e eu me lembro de que achei que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos por ele ter bebido ou não ter dormido, mas jamais me passaria pela cabeça que aqueles eram olhos de quem havia chorado. _Por minha causa._

Ele está sentado na beira da cama agora, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Mas eu não iria conseguir esquecer aquela expressão nos olhos dele. Nunca mais.

— Eu não quis...

— Você só soube mentir pra mim, por todos esses anos. E valeu a pena fazer com que eu me sentisse tão mal, por tanto tempo? — minha voz sai tão baixa que não tenho certeza de que ele possa ouvir. No fim, tudo deu errado. _Nada disso funcionou, Eren._

— Eu fiz o que achei certo, eu tentei proteger você, mas eu não suporto mais a ideia de que nós não vamos, nunca mais... — ele está tremendo, cada palavra me dilacerando aos poucos, mas eu não consigo, não consigo compreender isso. — Eu nunca mais vou ver você, nunca mais vou ouvir a sua voz. Achei que estava tudo bem se eu pudesse ao menos estar perto de você.

— Vá embora.

— Não faz mais diferença...

— VÁ EMBORA!

O canto do quarto. O armário. A cadeira. A tesoura. Meu olhar se perde nos detalhes daquela cena, para que eu não tenha que olhar para ele de novo enquanto ele se veste, atordoado, derrotado. Não vou precisar repetir: ouço a porta bater com um estrondo, mas para mim é como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância, longe dali. Mesmo assim consigo imaginá-lo do outro lado da porta, deslizando até o chão e pressionando o rosto entre os braços para conter as lágrimas, porque é o que ele faria. Ele não iria embora assim. Não dessa vez.

Eu perco as forças. Sou engolida pela escuridão do final da tarde, pela ausência, pelo vazio. Meu rosto está úmido, mas só percebo que são lágrimas quando o sal morre em minha boca e meus ombros sacodem com os soluços que não posso conter.

E, no silêncio, eu me permito _desmoronar._

Só aquelas palavras se repetem, ditas por ele e sentidas por mim, me tirando o ar, me fazendo encolher entre os lençóis e esconder meu rosto entre as mãos.

_“Mikasa, eu amo tanto você”._

E eu sufoco um grito no travesseiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 10/03/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
